


Anniversary

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, POV Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Sam wants Y/n. He’s wanted her for years. Only problem is, Y/n is Dean’s girlfriend. SAM’S POV~~~~~~~~~~~We’re not the type to celebrate birthdays, haven’t done much for Christmases or Thanksgivings since I was a kid, but anniversaries are different. If Dean can remember every drummer from every rock band of the sixties to the eighties, and every villain from every episode of Scooby-Doo, why is it so hard for him to remember the anniversary of the first date he took Y/n on? Especially after the fight they had over him forgetting last year? When it’s obviously so important to her?I wouldn’t forget.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Anniversary

**Pairing** : Dean x Y/n, Sam x Y/n (kinda)

**Story Warnings: 18+! HERE BE SEX!! DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!** , oral (fem rec), voyeurism, masturbation

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He doesn’t even know why she’s upset. She’s been grumbling and glaring at him all day and he’s just ignoring it. I know why she’s upset, but then again, I pay attention to her.

We’re not the type to celebrate birthdays, haven’t done much for Christmases or Thanksgivings since I was a kid, but anniversaries are different. If Dean can remember every drummer from every rock band of the sixties to the eighties, and every villain from every episode of Scooby-Doo, why is it so hard for him to remember the anniversary of the first date he took Y/n on? Especially after the fight they had over him forgetting last year? When it’s obviously so important to her?

I wouldn’t forget.

I know the anniversary of the first time I saw her (April 27) and the first time she called me (June 12) and the first time she hugged me (June 17) and the first time she fell asleep using me as a pillow in the Impala (July 6). I know the anniversary of the first time Dean made her hurt and I had to hold her while she cried (August 13) and the time we got drunk and I almost kissed her (August 15).

I wouldn’t treat her like that. I would do it better. It’s not fair that I have to sit here and watch him with her. He doesn’t love her, he doesn’t treat her right, he doesn’t deserve her! I _fuckin_ ’ deserve her. She’s too sweet for him, too nice, too smart. He’s not dumb, but she’s…she’s too good for him.

I’m sick of watching him treat her like that and then come in, smile at her, whisper in her ear, and then everything’s okay. I can’t deal with it anymore. If he can use his dick to make everything better with her, then so can I.

I knock on their door and she calls me in. “Hey, Sam, ‘sup?”

I move to sit next to her on Dean’s memory foam mattress. “I just wanted to check up on you.” I’m gonna do it. I’m finally gonna kiss her. I’m finally- “I know Dean forgot your anniversary again and I-”

“Happy anniversary, baby!” Dean appears in the doorway with a bouquet of red daisies and my jaw drops a bit as Y/n jumps to her feet and runs to him. They start kissing and I just want to punch him.

I excuse myself and leave their room, closing the door behind me, but I leave it open just a bit. I watch through the two inch slit between the door and the frame as Dean takes her shirt off and I bite my bottom lip as he attacks her nipples with his teeth and lips. It’s not the first time I’ve watched, wishing I was the one making her gasp and moan, wishing I knew what her boobs feel like, what her pussy tastes.

I pop the button on my jeans and wait until she starts breathing heavy to unzip them. I give myself a few good strokes before focusing my attention back on them, my thumb sweeping over the head as I watch Dean feast on her pussy.

Except, in my head, it’s me. I’m the one swirling my tongue around her clit. I’m the one sucking on her lips and fucking my fingers into her wet cunt. She’s grabbing at my hair and moaning my name.

I almost groan at the way she says ‘ _please_ ’ when she gets close, but I keep it in, lick my fingers and rub them over the head of my dick.

When Dean gets his dick in her, it’s not him. She’s not telling _him_ he’s so big and he’s stretching her so good. It’s me. I’m the one pinning her hands to her pillow and fucking her in long strokes. I’m the one punching moans out of her and biting at her neck. It’s her strong inner muscles squeezing my cock, not my hand.

She begs for ‘faster’ and I match Dean’s speed when he obliges her request. She’s running her nails down his, _my_ , back as she moans and fuck, she whispers ‘close’ and arches her back and my breath catches in my throat as I shoot a stripe of cum. I gasp in a breath before the second wave hits, sending cum across my hand.

I run my hand across the door frame where a few errant drops landed and then I rush toward my own room. I clean myself up and flop down on my bed.

I was so close. I was moments away from finally, finally telling her how I feel and tasting her, and Dean fucked it up again. Just like the night I was going to ask her out, Dean got to her first. Dean always gets her. He doesn’t fucking deserve her. What a perfect way to celebrate the anniversary of Dean fucking me out of what should have been mine.

Happy Anniversary.


End file.
